Ein dreiviertel Jahr ohne Berührungen
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Dante und Aquita sind nun am Ende gelandet... die letzte Geschichte... lasst euch überraschen.


Ein ¾ Jahr ohne… Berührungen

Ein Stechen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz. Magenknurren. Rasendes Verlangen. Schmerzen in der Brust. Das waren noch lange nicht alle Gefühle und Empfindungen, die Aquita in diesen Moment quälten. Sie war blass und ihre goldenen Augen waren nun matt und grau. Der kalte Wind, der um ihre Ohren pfiff setzte ihr auch noch zu. Nero saß neben ihr im Auto und fuhr so schnell er konnte.

„Nero! Schneller!", „Ich fahre nun schon so schnell ich kann! Wenn du mehr als ein halbes Jahr ohne Dante ausgekommen bist, schaffst du es die paar Minuten auch noch.", „Nero! Noch so ein Satz und ich reiß dir den Kopf ab! Weißt du wie beschissen es mir geht? Und das alles nur wegen Trish und Lady mal wieder." Aquita war mehr als gereizt.

Wieder einmal hatten Lady und Trish ihre Treue zu Dante in frage gestellt. Nachdem sie einst ein halbes Jahr von ihm getrennt sein musste, waren Trish und Lady sich sicher: Aquita war noch nicht geschwächt genug gewesen. Wenn sie noch schwächer wird, würde sie bestimmt fremdgehen. Und so kam es, dass Dante und Aquita sich darauf mal wieder einließen und sich dieses Mal für ein ¾ Jahr trennten. Weiter konnten sie nicht gehen. Dies war Aquitas Schmerzgrenze. Sie fühlte schon regelrecht, wie ihre Eingeweide sich zusammen krampften.

„Keine Sorge Qui! Wir sind gleich da." Wie sie diesen Spitznamen hasste.

Aber gut, wenn sie bald schon in den Armen von Dante liegen konnte würde sie alles ertragen. Ein vorbeifahrender LKW ließ seine Hörner protestierend schreien als Nero an ihm vorbei raste. Aquitas Herz schlug um einige Frequenzen schneller bei diesem Geräusch. Ihr Kopf pochte und schmerzte. Es war wie ein Hammerschlag auf dem Schädel wenn man zuviel gesoffen hatte. „Nero… willst du das ich sterbe?", „Tschuldige… es ist nun mal schwer so umsorgt zu einem Halbdämon zu sein. Aber da ich weiß, dass Dante mich umbringt wenn es dir schlechter geht als üblich, passe ich lieber auf.", „Vielen Dank für deine Sorge."

Und so ging das immer weiter, bis sie bei dem Devil May Cry waren. Hupen, Sirenen, Kindergeschrei, Krankenwagen und Feuerwehrautos. Für alles was Lärm machte, gab sie Nero die Schuld. Kein Wunder, dass er froh war, sie endlich im Devil May Cry abliefern zu können. Lady und Trish warteten bereits amüsiert im Laden. Aquita stolperte in den Raum und sah alles nur noch verschwommen. „Komm! Den Rest schaffst du noch." Nero versuchte sie zu ermuntern und half ihr bis zum Eingang ihrer und Dantes Wohnung.

An der steilen Treppe ließen die drei sie alleine. Alles drehte sich um sie, dennoch quälte sie sich dort hinauf. Oben angekommen lag sie schnaufend und pumpend auf dem Boden. Sie brauchte gute 20 Minuten um sich zu beruhigen und wieder aufzustehen.

Schleppend kam sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer an und sank erschöpft auf das riesige Bett.

Sie sah sich langsam um und ihr pochendes Herz schlug immer langsamer als sie nirgendwo Dante erblickte. War er nicht da? Hatte er etwa diesen Tag vergessen? War er auf der Jagd? Erledigte er etwa jetzt einen Job?

Aquita legte schon schluchzend ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Ihre Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Besonders der Herzschmerz. Sie hatte Dante seid dem ersten Tag vermisst. Nicht wegen dem Sex. Sondern weil sie ihn liebte. Egal was kam. Und so würde sie lieber sterben. Selbst wenn Dante sie verlassen sollte und sie alleine wäre. Ein anderer Mann würde nie in Frage kommen. Nie wieder…

Als sie aufblickte und nur alles verschwommen sah, da ihre Augen unter Tränen standen starrte sie entblößte Bauchmuskeln an.

„Warum weinst du, Süße?" Dante nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und starrte in ihre matten Augen.

„Ich dachte du bist nicht da…", „Süße! Ich würde doch nicht einfach abhauen. Schon gar nicht wenn du hier so verletzlich sitzt. Ich wollte nur noch mal duschen bevor du kommst, da ich mich mit Arbeit abgelenkt habe."

Er sagte die Wahrheit. Von seinem silbernen Haar tropften kleine, leuchtende Wassertropfen.

Langsam strich sie durch sein Haar und starrte in seine eisblauen Augen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst…" das aus seinem Mund zu hören war fast unwirklich.

„Noch mal mach ich so was nicht mit…" Dante lachte leise über diese Bemerkung und küsste sie zärtlich. Diese Berührung… nur diese kleine zärtliche Berührung ließ sie stärker werden. Seine weichen Lippen auf ihren… als er leicht ihre Lippen öffnete und mit der Zunge ihren Mund erkundete fühlte Aquita sich wie im Himmel. Sie spürte wie Dante langsam ihre Bluse aufknöpfte und sie ihr auszog. Aquita ließ es zu. Sie wollte es. So sehr… das konnte keiner verstehen. Dantes zarte Lippen liebkosten ihren Mund, wanderten hinab zu ihrem Kinn, dem Schlüsselbein bis zu ihrem BH. Er nahm den unschuldweißen BH zwischen ihre Zähne und schaute sie von unten schelmisch an.

„Zerreiß ihn!" ihre Forderung war nur leise doch Dante hörte sie und der BH war die längste Zeit ein BH. Weiße Fetzen flogen durch die Luft und Aquita war zur Hälfte entblößt. Dante grunzte zufrieden und liebkoste ihre Brüste. Aquita stöhnte und merkte, dass sie ihn immer mehr wollte. Sie hielt diese Spannung nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte kommen, sie wollte ihn wieder in sich spüren. Und aus Romantik wurde nach wenigen Sekunden pure, wilde Lust. Aquita klammerte sich um seinen Hals als er sie anhob und gegen die blanke Wand drückte. Sie küssten sich wild und Dante versuchte mit zitternden Händen seine und Aquitas Hose auszuziehen. Als sie dann endlich beide nackt waren hob Dante Aquita an und diese schlang ihre Beine um Dantes Hüfte. Sie spürte die kalte Wand an ihrem Rücken und spürte vorne Dantes Hitze. Keiner der beiden konnte mehr warten. Dante drang langsam in sie ein und füllte sie aus. Aquita keuchte laut auf. Endlich…

Mehr dachte sie nicht mehr. Sie krallte sich in Dantes Rücken. Dieser drang immer heftiger und schneller in sie ein. Er hielt sie am Hintern fest und drückte sie immer fester gegen die Wand. Aquita hörte nur ihr beider Gekeuche und die aneinander klatschenden Körper.

Alles drehte sich, doch diesmal tat es gut. Ihr heller Schrei hallte durch das gesamte Haus, genauso wie Dantes Gebrüll… was ihren Namen enthielt. Er schrie ihren Namen. Pure Gänsehaut der Freude zog sich über ihre Haut.

Erschöpft legten die beiden sich in das riesige Bett, eng umschlungen.

Dante strich durch Aquitas, nun wieder glänzenden, Haar. „Deine Augen leuchten wieder golden… so wie an dem Tag als wir uns kennen lernten.", „Das hast du damals bemerkt?", „Sicher… ich habe alles von dir bemerkt… bist ja nicht mal aus meinem Kopf gegangen als du weg warst.", „Du bist süß…", „Ich weiß." Sein freches Grinsen verschwand als er sie zärtlich küsste.

Seine Finger glitten ihren Körper hinab, bis zu ihrem Intimbereich. „Nein Dante.", „Oh doch, Süße!" Er ließ seine Finger in sie gleiten und massierte ihren empfindlichen Punkt. Aquita wand sich unter seinen Händen und kam nach weniger Zeit zum zweiten Höhepunkt. Sie biss in das Kissen um nicht wieder so laut zu sein.

„Du bist gemein…", „Ich weiß… und ich werde noch viel gemeiner." Dante kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und schob ihre Knie weiter auseinander.

„Dante… nicht…", „Doch!" Obwohl sie sich zierte wollte sie es doch. Der Abend sollte nicht enden. Nicht jetzt… am besten nie.

Dante drang wieder in sie ein… in einem langsamen Rhythmus. Er wurde immer langsamer… und trieb Aquita an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Am Ende drang er ein letztes Mal fest in sie ein und beide kamen zusammen zum Höhepunkt.

Völlig am Ende lagen beide im Bett. Aquita auf Dante, eng an ihm gekuschelt.

Endlich war ihr Leiden am Ende. Auf solch eine Wette würde sie sich nie wieder einlassen. Nichts und Niemand konnte sie wieder von Dante trennen und er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen…

End

II


End file.
